What About Love?
by Black Angel Feathers
Summary: Ravyn Rimmings is a young abd beautiful but her life isn't all that it seems. She is a servant, an entertanier and a worker. But she has always dreamed for something better, something diffrent. Can Ravyn ever escape from the world that she was placed in?
1. Oc's Needed

Summary: Ravyn Rimmings, a young beautiful dancer/prostitute (as she likes to call it) has always dreamed of another life where she is free to love and be who she wants but when a tall handsome stranger comes to the club Ravyn falls for him. But Ravyn's step mother has another ideal woman for the stranger. Can Ravyn ever escape from her life and earn the love of this man? Ocs needed!

Um ok you guys I really hope people will help me with this story by giving me Ocs and maybe even someone will help me co-write! Anyways here are the positions I need filled with Ocs:

Best Friends- Also these people will be friends with Mariah and Hilary (I need probably 2 or 3 more)

The Pimp- I dunno make this guy sorta mean I guess

The Steph Mother- she is sorta in charge of all the girls who dance and stuff like that

The sister- she is like a half or step sister I guess

I really don't know what else I need but I will give you the info I need about the characters, oh and btw Tyson, Max, Kenny Tala and Rei are all traveling with Kai and the other guys from beyblade we can add later. Also this is sorta in old times sorta in new times but not like today with cars and stuff but live radios and well you get the point.

Name:

Age: (Probably between 15-19 for the dancers/prostitutes and the other's should be a bit older)

Appearance: (hair, eyes, body tone, skin colour…ect)

Outfits: (I need the regular, dancing outfit and any others)

Personality:

Occupation: (Dancer, traveler, pimp, bartender…ect)

Possible Paring:

Other info:

Ok here is my character:

Name: Ravyn Rimmings

Age: 17

Appearance: hair is straight, dirty blood to middle of her back, her eyes are a very light bluish-purple, she is short (around 5'2) and her body is very thin and she has a fair sized chest. Her skin is a medium colour and her lips are soft and big.

Outfits:

Regular Outfit: jean mini skirt with a white tube top and brown cowboy boots. Her white thong sticking out from skirt most of the time.

Dancing: jean short-shorts with a black leather bra and a black thong sticking out from shorts

Personality: sometimes quiet, sometimes loud, a daydreamer and always sticks up for herself

Occupation: Dancer/Prostitute

Other info: has a small black and white cat named Suki who hangs around her room all the time.

Ok please try and send in your Ocs ASAP! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**What about Love?**

**By: Black Angel Feathers**

**_BAF: Hey everybody, I'm not dead! LOL. Ok this is short but I will write the next chapter when I get time, kk? Enjoy chapter 1!_**

Chapter 1:

Ravyn woke up in a hard, squeaky mattress. Her dirty blond hair was a mess as she stretched her arms out and yawned.

"Ravyn!" a voice yelled from downstairs. Ravyn sighed and jumped out of bed. She slipped on her white thong and white tube top over her medium coloured, bare skin. She then pulled on a jean mini skirt and brown cowboy boots.

"Ravyn!" the voice screamed again. "Coming Mimi!" she cried running down the stairs while tying her hair in a messy bun. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a tray, then ran up the stairs and knocked on the very last door down the hall.

"Mimi?" she questioned. "Enter child." A voice said. Ravyn walked in and bowed her head. "Here," she told the women who was covered by a cloud of smoke. A finger with a long skinny nail reached from the cloud of smoke and dipped it in the food.

"It is satisfying." The women said again. Ravyn turned to leave. "Wait child, come here." The voice said leaning forward. Out of the cloud of smoke appeared a woman with coldish blue eyes and brown hair that was greying. It was nightly tied in three buns with red ribbons. She wore a purple silk dress with a silver dragon and silver buttons down the front. On her face was a small smirk that she shot towards Ravyn.

Ravyn turned back and walked forward. "Yes Mimi?" Ravyn asked trying to sound polite which was not working at all. "Bite your tongue girl," Mimi hissed while lighting up a cigarette. "I want you to clean Ming-Ming's clothes and then you may go do as you please but be back by eight," She took another drag. "I want you to be on the poles till twelve then till three you will be looking for customers, got it?" Ravyn nodded then turned and walked out.

Mimi chuckled and coughed. She recovered quickly and took another drag again.

"Stupid girl," she muttered.

Ravyn sighed and folded up the last of Ming-Ming's clothes. She picked up the basket and walked up the stairs. She then knocked lightly on the first door to her left.

"Ming-Ming?" she asked. "What?" the squeaky voice asked. "You're clothes are done."

There was a silence.

"Leave them at the door,"

Ravyn nodded and put the basket down on the ground. She turned and walked down the stairs when she bumped into a maid.

"Sorry." Ravyn apologized.

The women looked up at Ravyn with sadness and pity in her eyes. "Oh no please do not say sorry to me." The young women said getting up. "No really it's…" Ravyn began. "Please just leave me alone!" the women cried running away.

Ravyn shrugged it off, it happened to her all the time. The maids were scared of her because they assumed they were like her step-mother and step-sister, Mimi and Ming-Ming.

The truth was she was nothing like them.

And that's how it was going to be.

Ravyn walked out to town to meet her two friends Kacey and Mario, who she was suppose to meet for breakfast.

Both were two of her closest friends like many other people who worked with her.

She continued her way down the street until she stopped at the door to a small wooden building. She opened the door and walked in.

She walked through the musty room until two figures caught her eye. She walked over and sat with them at the table.

"Sorry I'm late." Ravyn apologized.

"Don't worry about it Ravyn we know how she is," A sandy blond haired boy beside her said.

'Like I could call Mario a boy,' Ravyn chuckled to herself.

It was true, Mario was no boy.

His body was fit; his skin was a light tan colour and his aqua eyes you could just fall into.

"Ya Ravyn, don't worry about it, I mean you can't help it if she is a big ugly troll." A strawberry blond haired woman laughed.

Ravyn shook her head and looked into the women's olive green eyes.

"Stop it Kacey."

Kacey sighed as Ravyn bursted her bubble.

"Fine but I was only telling the truth." Kacey said in a somewhat sing some voice.

Once they ordered a small breakfast they began to talk, while waiting for the food.

"So you hear about Angie, apparently she nearly cut some guy's ear off." Mario said, seriously which cause Kacey to laugh.

"Ya well he had it coming, trying to steal her smokes that's not a good thing."

Ravyn shrugged.

"Hey Ravyn you still mad at Meshak?" Mario asked turning to Ravyn.

"Of course!" Ravyn yelled while crossing her arms over her chest and pouting a little.

"Come on you know he cares about you." Kacey told Ravyn.

"He hit me Kacey, and I take that seriously!"

"Well you did have it coming." Kacey said staring at Ravyn.

Ravyn stared back at Kacey in shook. "What do you mean I had it coming?" Ravyn gawked.

"You insulted his pride, he takes that seriously," Mario told her while sipping his drink.

Ravyn growled and looked away.

She looked out the window, ignoring all the noise around her.

This isn't what she wanted for her life.

This wasn't what she expected when her father died, she thought she would be able to have a happy family, go live with her mother.

Ravyn sighed again.

'Guess it just wasn't meant to be.'

**_BAF: Hope you enjoy! Again srry it was short but please read and review!_**


End file.
